Impressive
by TessaStarDean
Summary: Flack comes to see Stella after the events of "My Name is Mac Taylor." FlackStella.


**A/N: A quick post-ep for "My Name is Mac Taylor." Completely ignores the events of "Dead Inside." Not beta-d, so any mistakes are mine.**

He found her sitting in her office, her elbows on her knees and her head in her hands. He had heard about her suspect going up in flames, and he knew that that couldn't have been an easy thing to see. Standing in the doorway, he watched her for a few minutes – until he saw her shoulders shaking. Without hesitation he moved into the room, squatting in front of her and taking a hold of her arms.

"Stell?" he asked quietly.

She lifted her face from her hands and just stared at him. It had been a long time since he had seen so much pain in her eyes, and it killed him. Reaching up, he brushed the hair from her face.

"Don," she whispered.

Before he had a chance to say anything more, she was kissing him, her lips soft against his. The action caught him by surprise, but he caught up quickly, matching her pace and her desperation. It had been so long since he had felt anything, and now he felt as though his skin were on fire, and every particle of him wanted to explode –

All thought left him as Stella tilted her head and deepened the kiss. His arms snaked around her waist and she leaned into him, throwing him off-balance. Falling backwards, he didn't even notice that he hit the ground – the only thing Flack was aware of was that Stella was on top of him and kissing him with everything that she had.

His lungs burning, he pulled back slightly, trying to ignore how cold his lips felt without hers pressed against them. He took deep breaths, his heart pounding wildly as his hands pushed the hair out her face and he met her eyes.

"Wait –" he gasped.

Don didn't get any further. Stella's eyes went a little wild, as though she were just realizing what she had done, and she was immediately fighting to get off of him. He held her fast, though, his hands cupping her face and forcing her to look at him.

"Stella, stop," he said firmly. And thankfully, for a moment, she did. "Don't run," he murmured. He trailed his mouth along her cheek until he reached her ear. "Don't run."

Then he moved his lips back to hers and kissed her softly. She responded hesitantly at first, but he was persistent, and soon her arms were wrapped around his neck as she kissed him back. Slowly, Don sat them back up, Stella practically sprawled across his lap. When he pulled back this time, he gave her a gentle smile.

"Have dinner with me," he said.

Stella nodded. "Okay." She kissed him softly. "What are we doing?" she asked, searching his eyes.

"I don't know," he admitted, a smile on his face. "But I like it. Especially if it leads to more kissing on the floor of your office."

She laughed at that even as he brought his lips back to hers.

"Hey, Stell – Oh."

They both pulled away and scrambled to their feet, to find Adam standing in the doorway with a shocked expression on his face.

"Hi, Adam," Stella sighed, slightly breathless and adjusting her clothes. "What's up?"

"I, uh…I just wanted to know if you wanted to grab something to eat. But, uh….you're busy…"

"Hey, guys," Lindsay said, coming up to stand beside Adam.

Flack chuckled. "Let me guess, Monroe…you hungry?"

She smiled at him. "How'd you know?"

"Lucky guess." His eyes slid over to Stella for a second. "How 'bout we all get some dinner?"

"Are you sure?" Adam asked, ignoring the confused look he got from Lindsay."

Stella nodded and answered for him. "We're sure."

"You guys go downstairs," Don continued, giving Adam a pointed look. "We'll be right there."

"Right. Uh…you coming, Lindsay?"

She frowned. "What's going on?"

Adam grabbed her arm. "Let's go."

Stella watched in amusement as the two of them left the room. Turning to face Flack, she found that he was already staring at her.

"Is that okay?" he asked. "I mean, I know I just asked ya to dinner…"

She took a couple steps closer, bringing her body right up to his. "It's fine," she assured him. "As long as I get you afterwards."

Flack gave her a suggestive smile. "Oh, I think we can work something out."

Giving him a mock glare, she smacked him on the arm. "Don't think you're getting in my pants on the first night, Detective. You would have to do something pretty impressive –"

Faster than she thought possible, Flack had her pinned up against the side of her filing cabinet, his lips smothering hers. She sank into him, moaning deeply as his hands made their way over her body as his tongue moved against hers, slowly and sensuously. Stella clung to him, wondering how on earth she had gone for so long without kissing this man.

When they finally pulled back, she leaned her forehead against his, her breathing heavy. "Okay," she nodded, "you're definitely getting in my pants tonight."

Don just laughed and took her hand, leading her out of the office.


End file.
